A silver pair of boots costs $$120$, and a black pair of shorts costs $$12$. The silver pair of boots costs how many times as much as the black pair of shorts costs?
Solution: The cost of the silver pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$120 \div $12$ $$120 \div $12 = 10$ The silver pair of boots costs $10$ times as much as the black pair of shorts costs.